Friendcast Mailbag 6-B!
'''Friendcast Mailbag 6-B!' is the second part of the sixth episode of the Friendcast Mailbag series. Because of its length, it was divided into two parts. __TOC__ About Quotes Loot *From John of El Paso **Package 1/4: An'' Eva 5'' Mass Production model, Metal Gear Solid pins, keychains, patches, bandanas, Blasto for the PS1, a FOXHOUND shirt for Zach, a Metal Gear Solid Solid Snake figure, Gurrero tender cracklins, a rubber Facehugger and a broken Dell laptop. **Package 3/4: For Liam; several volumes of DearS, Evangelion: Angelic Days,'' My-Hime'', Chibi Vampire, Gunslinger Girl, Ninja Nonense soundtrack, Eureka Seven DVD #1 and a Robotech shirt. **Package 4/4: packs of Mexican candy and snacks, including Reese's, Snickers, jerky, chorizo, Gurreros, Kit-Kat, Milky Ways, etc. *Anime and video game art - from Dan "SoulCow" *Ethnic foods, including noodles, ramen, Korean sweetcakes, green tea, custard cakes, etc. - from Kevin of Mississauga. *Cocoa Pebbles, Fruity Pebbles, Metabots and'' Zatch Bell'' on GameCube, Ghost Squad ''on Wii, ''Godzilla on DVD, several volumes of Pokémon Adventures, ''plush Gurren Lagann'' Simon, Bulbasaur and a black Yoshi, three Hatsune Miku CDs, TNT Pop-Its, Hello Kitty wristwatches, Mario bandages, the "scripts" to Indigo Prophecy and'' Beyond: Two Souls'', a How to Draw Manga book and Metroid: Other M strategy guide - from Coltin of AnibudDies Geki. *Six packs of Oreos and an Oreo Barbie doll - from Castiel of TBFstreaming. *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', Transformers the Game, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Duelists of the Roses ''and ''Stuntman for the PS2 - from Jeff of North Andover. *Minky plushies of the Best Friends Zaibatsu - from Ashley Davis "Shadow-People" of San Antonio. *A hammer for Pat, Man vs. Wild: Close Calls on DVD for Matt, a Red Hulk figurine for Woolie, a pair of boyshorts for Liam and the soundtrack from'' Twin Peaks'' - from Hunter of Wesley Chapel, Florida. *A leather bag of Coca-Cola bottlecaps, Star Wars: Battlefront II ''for PS2, ''Grand Theft Auto III for PS2, Rebel Raiders for PS2, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for PS2, Sonic Mega Collection for GameCube, The Sims 2 for GameCube,'' Fallout 3'' for Xbox 360, Fallout 3 ''DLC, a giant rubber middle finger, the Fallout 3'' official guide, Huldufolk: The Story of the Gimli, and bacon strip band-aids - from Dalta Star 2012. *''20p'' Persona 4 artbook, Harvey Birdman for Wii, Sonic Adventure: DX for GameCube, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle for GameCube, Guilty Gear X2 for Xbox, Madoka Magica playing cards, Panzer Dragoon Orta for Xbox; won by Pat, Marvel vs. Capcom 2 for Xbox, MechAssault for Xbox, Advent Rising ''for Xbox, ''Orphen Vol. 1, MAG for PS3, a'' Devil May Cry'' novel, and Halo Combat Evolved for Xbox - from LTM of Kennesaw, Georgia. *Two paintings for Matt and Pat - from Jamie Schnell of Canada. *A real fantasy axe - from Sue of Brick, New Jersey. *Shirakawa, a Musashi Silver Series sword - from Top Swords *Two wooden replicas of Ryuko's Scissor Blade - from Japan Ltd. *A "Welcome to the Woolie Hole" t-shirt - from HeroicPillow at Facepunch *A framed Pacific Rim poster; won by Matt, an umbrella from Umbrella Corporation, a Sega Dreamcast, Psychic Force 2012 for Sega Dreamcast, World Heroes Anthology ''for PS2, ''Firefighter F.D.18 for PS2, Nintendo 3DS standees, a Gorilla Munch box containing a One Direction Liam figure, two cans of Sonic KaBoom energy drink and a Crash Bandicoot poster - from Jordon of San Antonio. *Multiple boxes of cereal, including Cocoa Puffs, Rice Krispie Treats, Froot Loops, Sesame Street cereal for Liam, Hershey's Cookies and Cream, Cinnabon, Gorilla Munch, Fruity Pebbles for Matt, Waffle Crisp, Crunch Berries, Peanut Butter Crunch, Chocolate Toast Crunch, Poppin Pebbles and Sprinkled Donut Crunch - from Bevan of Sandwick *Luna and Celestia toys for Matt and Pat respectively and the Gurren Lagann Blu-ray collector's box set - from Adam of Idaho. *A Shadow the Hedgehog plush for Matt, Silent Hill Revelations on DVD for Pat, Cadbury Cream Eggs for Woolie, Panty and Stocking Gurren Lagann ''figure for Liam, and the same ''Gurren Lagann Blu-ray collector's box set; designated to Liam - from Alex of Bonnyville. Gallery Bandana Pat.png Puppet hate crime.png Don't pinch me pat.png|Don't pinch me, Pat! Woolie axe.png Woolie sword.png Pat scissor.png Gurren reactions.png Category:Mailbag Episodes Category:Live Action